The Twenty-Seven
by daywalker03
Summary: Lieutenant-Commander Michelle Parker-Rodenko tells the story of how she became the first known human to visit Cybertron. Starts with her involvement with the restoration of Cybertron, partway through Deadlock.


The Twenty-Seven

A War for Cybertron/Fall of Cyberton/Transformers Prime Fan Fiction

By daywalker03

Deadlock

-Hanger E-

"Ultra Magnus to all units. We will be delayed; Soundwave pulled one of his relocation tricks," Ultra Magnus said as the Wreckers stood after an abrupt ground bridge displacement, and stared at the surrounding Vehicons. His frustration was apparent to me as his voice came through the console.

"Raf, can you get me onto the Warship's Bridge?" Jack asked, as he heard the report from Ultra Magnus.

"Sure, now that I have a fix on it," Raf replied, " but you won't have a chance against Soundwave."

"I will if I have backup," Jack replied, looking at Miko, who looked back at him with a smirk.

I stood in the hanger with the teens and Agent Fowler listening to the Autobot assault on the Decepticon Warship. We weren't alone, either; Buster and Grunt were with me, as well as Alpha, Beta and Gamma, the heavy hitters of the Twenty-Seven. "Swift, prepare to open a Ground Bridge on my command. Miko, suit up in the Apex Armor and follow Jack through. Buster, Grunt; we're going to need the extra firepower, so cyberlink with your partners and prepare for battle," I said.

Alpha, Beta and Gamma transformed into their aircraft modes and Buster, Grunt and I ran to join them; taking our seats in the cockpits of the aircraft, I carefully considered the consequences of what we were about to do. Storming the bridge of the enemy ship, with one of the most dangerous known Decepticons present there would be a challenge, especially after what had happened to Ultra Magnus and his team. As I triggered the link transformation, I heard Jack say, "Raf, after we go through, be prepared to open a ground bridge if we need a 'tactical advantage' over Soundwave."

"Good thinking Daybreaker," I said once Osprey Alpha had formed around me. "Swift, time for the initial entry; Beta, Gamma and I will follow Miko through and deal with anything that threatens Daybreaker," I continued as we formed in front of the main hanger doors. Raf looked at me as if to ask how I knew his Cybertronian designation, then opened the ground bridge.

-Nemesis Bridge-

~~Soundwave's point of view~~

A sudden chiming alerted the Decepticon forces on the bridge to the manifestation of the ground bridge; the four Vehicons closest stood their ground, pointing their blasters into the opening. Suddenly, a tiny figure appeared and they lowered their weapons to cover him. He looked up at them and said a single word, "Surprise."

~~Osprey Alpha's point of view~~

Jack had entered first, as intended, with Miko close behind; Beta, Gamma and myself followed close behind her, knowing that we needed to keep the Decepticons off-balance long enough to take control of the bridge and get it away from Earth before the 'Cons could use their new Omega Lock to finish what they had started in Jasper. We came out with our weapons ready, only to find that Miko, in the Apex Armor, had taken care of the few Vehicons on the bridge; however, there was still the issue of dealing with Soundwave. As I watched, Miko ran toward Soundwave and he did exactly what I suspected he would; he opened a ground bridge portal in front of himself.

"Raf, show time," Jack said, knowing that we had to time this just right; if the second portal wasn't placed just right, it wouldn't neutralize the threat that Soundwave posed to Miko, and by extension, anyone else on the bridge. I also suspected that Raf might have misgivings about this, which were confirmed by the next thing I heard from Jack; "Do it, Raf. Now." A second portal appeared behind Soundwave, who turned to see what was affecting him; the two fields interacted, and canceled each other out, leaving him apparently unharmed. I ran across the bridge as he advanced on Miko and Jack, hoping that I would get there in time to stop him, as did Beta and Gamma; we didn't need to worry, as his hand and body passed harmlessly through them, and Miko said smugly, "Enjoy the Shadowzone, dude."

"Come on, we need to figure out how to navigate this thing," Jack said and Miko ran to the console that Soundwave had been standing at when we arrived. She set him down carefully on the console and he started studying the controls. Beta and Gamma went over to help him, which left me to guard the bridge.

"Osprey Alpha to Ultra Magnus; Bridge secured for the moment, but we could use some backup here," I said over the Wrecker comm channel. "On our way, Alpha," Ultra Magnus responded, the sound of blaster fire and a few heavy thumps that could only be from Bulkhead's wrecking balls hitting against Vehicon bodies filling the channel as he spoke.

Suddenly, the ship lurched, throwing us hard to the side; I looked up as I heard Miko exclaim, "Dude, where did you learn to drive," and had to try hard not to laugh. Jack wasn't quite visible from where I was standing, but I suspected that he just turned to glare at her as if to say "if you think you can do better, be my guest" before returning to the controls. "Miko, cut Jack some slack; piloting this thing isn't like driving a car or a motorcycle. Besides, I suspect that the sudden and unorthodox flight pattern is playing havoc with any attempts to target the Omega Lock, which is something we need to prevent," I said.

"Jack, you and Miko stay here; there's something I need to do," I said suddenly, stepping out into the hallway. "Beta and Gamma will cover you until Ultra Magnus and the rest of the Wreckers get here." Miko looked at me funny, and Jack said, "Be careful of the Vehicons out there," without looking away from the controls. I moved down the hall at a brisk pace, until I found the passageway that the Stealth Team had taken to join up with Ratchet. The passageway was littered with the chassis of numerous Vehicons, but I had no trouble making my way to where the Omega Lock was. As I walked through the door, I saw the opening in the floor and several energy bolts that could only have been fired by Megatron coming up to impact on the ceiling.

The shocked silence, broken only by my pedefalls on the floor, told me that something was going on that I needed to see, so I carefully moved to the edge and looked over. My vision clouded briefly as I saw Bumblebee falling toward the pool of cyber-matter, the Star Saber falling toward the ledge. I fell to my knees, hoping that somehow Bumblebee wasn't dead, even though it sure looked like it from here. I could hear the mixed sounds of denial and triumph from the Autobots and Decepticons in the chamber, and the sudden sound of Optimus loosing control of his temper and striking Megatron; I briefly toyed with the idea of joining him, when Megatron let loose with an Dark Energon discharge from the Dark Star Saber. I watched in horror as Optimus was flung back and went skidding over the edge of the Omega Lock. Megatron strode over and raised his weapon high over his head, "Prepare to join your scout in the AllSpark."

Just as he said those words, I saw movement behind him and heard a voice calling out, "Megatron!" As Megatron turned, I saw a black and yellow figure swing the Star Saber over his head and out in front of him, thrusting it through Megatron's Spark Chamber. Bumblebee stood glaring at Megatron and said very clearly, "You took my voice; you will never rob anyone, of anything, ever again." Megatron struggled to stay on his feet. Weakly raising the Dark Star Saber over his head, he finally realized the truth; he was dying, and there was nothing he could do to stop it. Dropping it, he fell to his knees and weakly attempted to grip the Star Saber. I heard a noise and looked to my left; Smokescreen had shaken off his Vehicon captors and Starscream was, well, groveling; "Lord Megatron, no." Megatron's Decep symbol, which glowed purple from his Dark Energon, slowly dimmed, as did his eyes. He then slid back and fell lifelessly over the edge, falling past Optimus into Earth's atmosphere.

"I will avenge you, Master," shouted Starscream, as Shockwave attempted to restrain him; "Starscream, do not be a fool," he said, while Starscream grumbled, "Curse you and your logic." They turned and ran out of the chamber, with a number of Vehicons close behind them.

As Bumblebee and Optimus came up over the edge of the floor, we gathered around them. "Bumblebee," Ratchet began, as Arcee said, " Your voice..." "My voice? What are you g- My voice! Ratchet, I have my pipes back!" Bumblebee exclaimed as he reached out to hug Ratchet, who chuckled, "Yes, yes; we noticed." I spoke up, "Ratchet, could it have been the cyber-matter?" "It is the only possible explanation, Osprey Alpha." "It would seem the old field medic made good after all," Optimus said, then turned to broadcast the news. "Optimus Prime to all units; Megatron is no more."


End file.
